


眼镜控

by MoodySigh



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodySigh/pseuds/MoodySigh
Summary: Barry偶然发现他对戴眼镜的Hal有着特别的渴望





	眼镜控

Barry有眼镜癖。  
察觉此事完全是个意外。  
超人坦白自己身份的时候在场没人相信（蝙蝠侠：呵呵），Hal直接抢过桌面上的平光镜架上鼻梁，叽叽喳喳地质疑着“真有这么神奇”转向一边看好戏的闪电侠。  
“Barry？”Hal愤愤不平的，“能认出我来吗？”  
“……”  
“你看，闪电侠鄙视你。”闹腾腾的超级英雄摘下不停往下滑的镜架，“根本不可能好吧蓝大个？”  
才不是。  
Barry眼巴巴地看着绿灯把东西还给正主还怂恿人家戴上跟自己出去溜一圈，不自在地换了个坐姿。  
他只是发现，刚刚Hal戴着黑框镜面对他的时候。  
自己特别想上他。

发现这一潜藏属性后Barry陷入长久的苦恼中。不是说有多羞耻——眼镜而已。也不是说干扰到他跟Hal调情了——他男朋友怎样都好看。他对其它眼镜男也没什么性幻想——不然当初他就去追Clark了。  
他只是想看Hal戴眼镜。  
哪怕一次也好。  
“眼镜？”Hal有些疑惑，“干嘛？我刚才错过什么了？”  
“呃，不是，我那个……”Barry不知道该怎么向他解释，“我只是好奇……就是那个……”  
“唔？”  
“我、我……”Barry面对男友宽容的微笑莫名话锋一转，“呃你不觉得奇怪吗？现在全美青少年或多或少都有点近视，可在联盟就屈指可数的，Clark还是为了隐藏身份……”  
“你是说，你好奇，为什么在一个氪星人、一个神、一个速跑者、一个火星人、一个半机器人等等等等非人类中间，没有近视眼？”Hal好笑地陈述。  
“……呃……”  
“而唯二的两个正常人——不，老蝙蝠不算，他可能也是另一次元的生物——所以唯一的普通人，我，还是个飞行员。”Hal哈哈笑着拍拍他肩膀，“Barry，亲爱的，你来告诉我为什么联盟里没有近视眼？”  
“……哦……”  
“别乱想了——是Wally最近课业重总熬夜对吧？他跟你不一样的吗？你都抛弃酒瓶底了，别瞎操心了。”Hal善意地在他后背揉了两把轻松地朝厨房走，“晚饭想吃什么我做给你。或者你想叫外卖？”  
Barry在神速力里失落了两秒，立马又雀跃地跟了上去：“上次你做的那种千层面，材料还够吗？不够我可以去超市一趟……”

“平光镜？”Hal狐疑地接过，在自己脸上比划了两下。  
Barry心脏都快蹦出来了：“对……你上次的话提醒我了，作为我们中间唯一的普通人……”  
“嘿！不愧是我的男孩！”Hal一把拖过他肩膀晃了又晃，“你也同意老蝙蝠离正常差远了是吧！”  
“……我持保留态度。”  
“别害怕嘛！我俩什么关系！我不会出卖你的！”  
“谢了Hal。”Barry目光紧紧追随着他手里那副普普通通的黑框镜。Hal还毫无压力地摆摆手：“向着谁都得先向着你啊！哦，所以呢？这是干嘛？”  
“呃，如你所见，平、平光镜……”  
“嗯哼？”  
“就……你、你平时看手机看电脑，辐射啊什么的，对吧？戴着保护视力嘛……”  
“噢我甜蜜的小熊～”Hal搂着他腻腻歪歪地晃啊晃，“多谢——但是我用不到的，你忘了吗？我有戒指，连宇宙射线都可以屏蔽的秘密武器。”  
“……哦。”Barry沮丧地塌下肩膀。  
“嘿，但我很开心，你真的非常体贴知道吗？自我成年以后从没有人在这么小的事情上关心过我——Barry你有那么好……”  
“……真的？”Barry哼哼地跟他接吻。  
“真的。”Hal呢喃着一边交换温热的唇一边把他往卧室推，“上帝我是真喜欢你……”  
Barry迷迷糊糊地解着衣服跌进靠枕棉被堆成的圈套，被操到尖叫的时候还依稀能抓住的唯一清晰念头是——  
眼镜呢？

“Hal你等一下！”Barry拦在门口，“你不能就这么出去！”  
“……噢Barry行行好，就算被人围剿我都认了我不能只用绿灯侠的身份上街！我需要正常的社交！”  
“可……”  
前两天Ferris新机型上市，邀请了各界大佬捧场，Bruce Wayne就在此列，而Hal作为新宝贝的试飞员自然也出席了这次发布会。俩人狭路相逢，在董事的介绍下笑里藏刀地握手拥抱又附在彼此耳边咬牙切齿地互怼，结果被拍个正着。  
照片上当事人的姿势神态让Barry和Clark都怀疑地看了他俩好久。Bruce对于此等谣言早习以为常，就是这回的绯闻对象让他有点蛋疼。而Hal，在暴跳如雷大闹瞭望塔痛哭流涕朝男朋友赌咒发誓自己跟那个老男人（Clark：Excuse me？）清清白白后又不得不面对另一堆如狼似虎的群众——  
记者。  
“我知道你担心我，可我真的快憋死了。”Hal双手合十乞怜地看着他的同居人，“就出去喝杯酒，你要是不想承担风险我自己去也可以……”  
“不行！”Barry对着男友泫然欲泣的脸摆出大义凛然视死如归的架势，“你、你……你不能就这样出去！”  
“……啊？”  
“至少也得伪装一把！”  
“……怎么伪装？”  
“还记得Clark教我们的吗？”  
“……一副眼镜？”  
“对！！！”  
Hal被他热切的样子吓了一下：“呃好……的，你等等……”  
“在床头柜第二个抽屉！”Barry对着他的背影喊，无法掩饰自己的欢欣鼓舞，“最里面！用黑色的眼镜盒……”  
“我们床头柜第二个抽屉里是润滑剂和杜蕾斯，亲爱的。”帅气男友迅速返回，无奈地揶揄他的记性，“都说我能找得到——你看，这样就没问题了。”  
“……”  
“怎么？很奇怪？”Hal在立身镜前转过来转过去，“还好啊，这墨镜Iris买给我的，貌似还是个品牌……”  
“……不，没什么……”Barry欲哭无泪地把人推出门外，“说好的，就喝一杯，两个小时之内必须回家。”  
“你不去？”Hal扒在门框上看他。Barry赌气没说话，却又在人走出两三个住户后飞快地跟了上去：“Hal等等！我跟你一起！”  
妈蛋再被哪个骚浪贱缠上怎么办！

“好吧。”Hal抱臂审视地看着他，“说吧。”  
Barry手抽了一下，又飞快接住溅出去的水花：“啊？”  
“你不对劲，Barry，别打马虎眼，我太了解你了。”  
“……才没……”  
“你跟那个所谓第二个抽屉里的平光镜杠上了似的变着花儿地想让我戴上。”Hal亮了亮手里的东西，“我不傻，Barry，你绝对有事。什么慢了三拍的愚人节玩笑吗？”  
“不是！”  
“所以你想做什么？”  
“……”  
“怎么了Barry？”见人扁着嘴委屈兮兮地看着自己Hal登时心软了，把眼镜塞他手心，把人搂自己怀里，“出什么事了？是不是跟人打赌了？”  
“我没有……”Barry伏在他胸口嗫嗫喏喏的，“我就是……”  
“？”  
“我就是……”  
Hal皱着眉又凑近了些，才听见他家闪电侠期期艾艾吞吞吐吐犹犹豫豫地说：“我就是想看你戴上它……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……就这样？”  
Barry把眼镜举在自己鼻尖下，可怜巴巴地瞅着他，殷勤地点点头。  
戴上它，戴上它戴上它戴上它……  
Hal：“……”  
从他的角度看去，小男友昂着脸抿着唇，指尖用力到发白，俩眼亮晶晶，流露着水汪汪的期待和忐忑不安。  
跟快哭了似的。  
特别可爱惹人疼。  
他无言地接过那副眼镜戴上，不适应地眨眨：“这样？”  
然后他眼睁睁看着Barry从局促到惊艳甚至泪目了的小样儿。  
妈的值了……  
“……就这么简单？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”  
“……”Hal无奈地推了把镜框，“你知道，你要直说，我不会拒绝的，对吧？”  
“我我我知道……”Barry慢慢地凑近，小心翼翼地用手指碰了一下又碰了一下笨重的镜腿，激动得表情僵硬，语无伦次地压低了声音，“上帝啊Hal……”  
“嗯哼。”  
“你真的是杰作……”  
“多……谢？”  
“你无法想象自己现在的样子是多么不可思议……”  
“……我有些惶恐了宝贝熊……”  
“我第一次见你戴上它我就知道自己完了……”他耳尖都羞红了地偎着他肩膀，一脸叹服地虚虚捧着他下颌，“天呐Hal你用那种眼神……怒气冲冲又那么无辜……像个还没入世的大学生……我当时……我简直……我真想在会议桌上就办了你……”  
“……”  
刚被一通溢美之词砸晕了的Hal一下就眯起了眼睛：“哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“哦？”  
“……嗯……”  
Hal搂着他，一边问一边把他向后推，在他第三次答应的时候压上他的唇。  
Barry乖巧地哼哼着搭上他脖颈，两手覆在他耳侧，来来回回慢条斯理地摩挲镜架的轮廓。  
Hal：“……”  
他愤愤地将Barry衬衫从裤腰拉出来，手顺势抚上他小腹，在手感柔韧的肌肉上流连片刻，便摸下去勾开他的拉链，探进全敞的门户覆上微挺的灼热。  
Barry颤巍巍地呼吸着，脸颊蒙上红晕，羞怯又惊喜地看着他的男友。Hal的眼睛藏在镜片后面，原本温情脉脉被冷光折射得犀利起来，微眯着眼，审视一般，似笑非笑的。  
“唔嗯……Ha……”  
他手覆着他小臀将牛仔裤连带内里一起慢慢往下褪，待露出雪白的臀肉时抬手拍了一把。Barry惊喘着，又被男人叼去了舌头。  
“唔哼……”  
布料在他的挣动下慢慢下滑，又被Hal扯至脚踝。男人抬脚踩在中间把他向后推，直到Barry后背倚上墙，下体已经一丝不挂。Hal掐着他一条腿搭上自己的腰，另一只手盖着他尾椎似有若无地探着紧窄的臀缝：“谁上谁？谁想上谁？”  
“你。”Barry喘着气，Hal的舌头正在他胸前流连，“我想上你。”  
“……勇气可嘉，闪电侠。”Hal合口衔住他一边的乳珠吸吮，Barry“啊”地绷直了身体。  
“勇气可嘉。”  
……  
Barry第二次被干着后穴射出来的时候Hal把他抱到了床上。男人精神抖擞的性器在濡湿的臀缝间挨蹭两下，再次没入不知餍足开合搅紧的肉穴，撑开滑润的肠壁，楔进深处。余韵中的人委屈地“嗯”一声缩起身子，却马上又乖了，在Hal紧一把慢一把的攻势中歪着头眼泪汪汪地瞪着他男友。  
Hal被看得心热，倾过去，唇舌黏腻地纠缠在一起，一点点小心地拓开重恢复紧致的密处。  
“谁上谁？”他松开男友痴缠的舌头，若即若离有一下没一下地轻触他唇尖，“现在谁上谁？”  
“唔我想上你……”Barry傻笑着讨好地吸了下他的舌头，手捏着两边镜腿，“你这样真好看……Hal你最好看了……”  
……不行了。  
不行了不行了不行了。  
Hal低吼地抵着他的臀卖力耸动。  
臭小子跟谁学的这么会撩了！？  
他的男孩被顶弄得直发抖，环着他后颈带着哭腔急喘。Hal被他勾得愈发迷乱，动作更见剧烈，卡得没有很紧的眼镜随着颠送一次次往下滑，Hal推了两回，后来烦了，随手想扯下来扔掉……  
“别、别摘！”Barry话都说不利索地攥住他的手，蹭上去一下一下地吻他，“别摘掉我们就这样……就这样操我Hal……”  
“……”  
你个闹人心的小眼镜控！

小彩蛋  
俩人三周年的时候被Iris和Carol压着去照了一套写真。拍照当天接待员特别耐心地给他们解说各个场景和服饰……  
“呃，其实我就想知道，”Barry打断了女孩的滔滔不绝，满是期待地问，“有没有适合一方戴眼镜的主题？”  
“……”  
迎着接待员迷惑的表情Hal无奈地捂脸：“都听他的吧……”

End


End file.
